Pride and Regret
by LILMISSS
Summary: He left ugly ol' May for the prettier Misty ten years ago. Now, Ash finds himself dirt-poor with his fiancee Misty and unknown feelings unravelling for the same brunette he dumped before...but prettier and better. AshMisty, AshMay.
1. And then there was Nothing

**Heya! I finally started on _Pride and Regret_! **

**Kinda sad, really, since I'm leaving for Cambodia soon (one more day) for five days, and I can't update, or see my reviews (which I MUST have), so please send a review. _If you don't review, you don't care._**

**I made the main characters be Ash and May because I'm comfy with 'em. I have never written a story centred around Misty, so...yeah. REVIEW, like as a present for coming back from charitable works in Cambodia!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes, your future can be so _unpredictable._

You could be a nerd; but yet you could turn out to be some famous superstar. You could be the jock, the popular one; but you could always end up a scientist, researching on the things you had never dreamt of even _reading._

You could be the one who dated boys like they were oxygen; but you could end up single and alone. You could dump a girl as a joke, and you could be the victim of such cruelty, and by the very someone you truly love. You just _don't know._

Life is like that, isn't it? A little game of luck, full of pride, regrets, tears, happiness. A true mix of _everything._

* * *

"Okay kids, see you all tomorrow!" May waved, with a friendly grin as all her kindergarten students scurried out of the classroom in squeals of excitement.

The 25-year-old brunette watched them run to their respective parents, hugging them and recounting all the things they've learnt for the day. She let out a small sigh of envy, before breaking into a small smile, observing all the eager children grab their parents' hands, tugging them wildly.

She wished _she _could be a parent. But apparently, love overlooked her application form and didn't bother giving her a second chance.

Well, being a preschool principal-teacher was as close she could get.

"Yo, _Miss_ Maple!" a cheery voice resounded. The blue-haired woman pranced into the room, smiling gleefully.

"So, you like the job?" May asked, as she gestured for Dawn to sit down on the tiny desks of the children. Dawn declined, choosing to lean on May's table instead.

"Heck yeah I like it! With you as the principal, Whitney as our admin person, and Anabel and I as teachers, we make an awesome preschool!" Dawn wrestled the worksheets May was about to mark out of her hands, and she put it down, eliciting a shocked expression from May.

"In fact, I just asked Whitney and Anabel. We're gonna go out on an all-girls' night to a club nearby! You seriously need to come along, since I have Whitney at the door so you won't escape saying 'no'." Dawn smirked triumphantly, crossing her arms proudly. May slumped back in her seat.

"Fine...I don't have anything on anyway."

* * *

Ash crawled back into bed, obviously exhausted. Not like he had never experienced it before. In fact, it was starting to get mundane.

Not like he had never experienced mundane before.

He sat up weakly as he watched Misty shuffle into the room. She looked at her fiance, glancing at her blankly, before she wordlessly walked away into the toilet, presumably to have a quick shower.

Ash frowned. His life was so messed up sometimes.

He had no life to speak of, to be honest. He had no proper, steady job; no one seemed to like his sloppiness, his tendency to sleep, and his basketball skills, which had withered and slackened over the years.

He didn't have a place to call home; his house happened to be a run-down house in the middle of absolutely nowhere, and the house was inherited from Misty's ancestors. _This house is freaking older than me, _the thought entered his brain, and left just as suddenly as it came.

He didn't have a nice car; the Ferrari he had always dreamed of was far beyond what he earned (not like he _did_ earn much)

He didn't even have happiness and bliss. His _fiancee_; the title seemed to glue itself in his head, was driving him crazy, always calling him to inform him about whatever happened at home, or what to buy on his way back. Maybe she was lonely too, pursuing happiness in the form of calling him up.

No children, none on the way; the couple had no means to raise one, no means to even hold the wedding. Misty was searching into that; she _will _find a way. Somehow.

The raven-haired man let out a loud sigh. He wanted a little...thrill back in his life. Like when he was 15; that was ten years ago. _Heh. Like that's ever gonna happen.

* * *

_

May entered her lush apartment gingerly. She was hyped out over the all-girls' night; she never partied for a _long _time. Maybe it was just Dawn who influenced her. Maybe it was the fact that it was the first time all four classmates, schoolmates, and then colleagues, would be going out _together._ Just them alone; the thought made her shudder with anticipation.

A loud meow echoed through the room, and May let out a small laugh. "Come here, Amber," she called out affectionately, and a tabby cat with large, wistful emerald eyes emerged from the darkness. The cat stretched lazily, before it slipped into May's embrace, meowing in response.

May smiled, scratching the back of its ear, and stroked its belly. After a minute of quietude, with the occasional mews, May set it down, and she let the cat follow her to her bedroom to change.

Cats are always attracted to lonely people.

* * *

"Hey Ash," Misty called, as she strode out of the toilet with her soaked hair wrapped up in a towel. Ash didn't bat an eyelid at her nightdress; he used to find it _alluring, _but now...just normal.

"Yeah?"

She sat down next to Ash, who was already sitting up on the bed. "We need more shampoo. I'm going to get some soon, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure, I'll be fine."

Misty smiled warmly, and it was enough to let Ash break into an equally warm smile.

* * *

May headed out in her car, watching the neon lights of the city blur into crooked lines from the corner of her eye. It was blinding, so blinding. May squinted, as she drove the convertible at a steady pace. The streamlined car glided along, earning admiring glances from the night crowd.

Then, she stopped right in front of the night club, where Dawn had arranged to meet. May took a huge breath, and she confidently stepped out of the car. The brunette was wearing a bright red strapless dress that reached down to her knees. She calmly took off the purple scarf that had covered most of her neck, revealing a simple necklace.

A necklace of importance.

"Here I g-!" May stopped short when she saw a certain orange-haired lady shuffle across the street, looking slightly disoriented.

The brunette watched as the headlights shone deafeningly at the lady. "M-Misty...?" She turned around, to see a drunken man; driving at a slow, reckless pace. His bloodshot eyes glazed over to Misty, still oblivious.

Glaring headlights. A blare of a horn. A piercing scream.

And then, nothing.


	2. The Hospital and I

"May!" Dawn screamed out, jerking May madly, with Whitney and Anabel looking on in horror (they never knew Dawn could be so...harsh) "Snap out of it! C'mon, look at me straight in the eye! Uh...! Oh, oh, okay, look at me, May; I'm playing with your necklac-!"

"Excuse me," a pleasant voice rang through the corridor. The white coat man stepped into the room, surveying the three ladies trying to slap the patient out of consciousness. He cleared his throat, just to ensure that he got their attention, "but I don't think Miss Maple here will be waking up just by yelling at her and toying with her necklace."

He walked into the room, smiling gently. "Doctor Lucas here, and I was just here to inform you that she's going to be fine. She was just too shocked over the car accident that she fell over and fainted."

Dawn heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief, while Whitney hissed, "I told you that it wouldn't work!"

The blue-haired lady went up to the doctor. "So, who was the _real_ accident victim?"

Lucas pushed up his spectacles and shuffled back nervously away from Dawn. "A 25-year-old female. Her name is-"

"Oh, she's our age, girls!" Dawn interrupted, much to the doctor's chagrin. "Maybe we should go see her later!"

Whitney frowned. "That's so _weird _of you."

"_Anyway_," the doctor cut in, "she's in a stable condition. Just broken bones and bruises. The car managed to swerve out of the way before it hit her full-on. I'd say she's _terribly lucky._"

Anabel blinked. "Was the driver drunk or sober?"

"That would be handled by the police. Though from her injuries, I'd say he regained his sanity just in time..." Lucas muttered, smiling.

"He _should _have regained it a long time ago! Here we are, stuck in pretty dresses ruined by dirt and grit from sitting on the gravel road, screaming out our friend's name..." Dawn exclaimed lyrically.

"...Dawn, stop exaggerating, you random person!" Whitney yelled, tapping Dawn's head teasingly.

"_Hey!_ Don't argue here! This is a hospital!" Anabel snapped, standing up abruptly.

The three argued loudly for the next minute or so, in front of the bewildered doctor and a very unconscious May, before Anabel decided to scream loudly to break it all up.

Finally, all three had settled down.

"Thanks alot, Doc," Anabel smiled, as she finally slumped back down in her seat. "We've all been keeping vigil at her bedside..."

Dawn scoffed. "You sound as though May's dying."

Anabel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." She looked at the black-haired doctor, and waved at him dismissively, "Well, I think we'll be alright here. You can leave us here!"

"Uh...sure." Then the doctor left.

Anabel and Whitney turned to Dawn.

"Why glare at me?" Dawn asked, shooting them a face of incredulity. "He _was_ kinda cute..."

"I can't believe you're flirting with a doctor."

* * *

Ash burst into the hospital doors, panting and sweating like who knows what.

_I really need to start exercising again..._

"H-HEY-!" he was cut short by the glares that he earned for barging his way into the hospital.

_And this is just the damn entrance..._

He put down his arms, which were spread wide when he slammed open the doors, and shuffled away, lowering his head and shielding his eyes from the scrutiny of the visitors with his cap.

The raven-haired man walked to the reception as steathily as possible, and when he finally spoke, he gave the receptionist quite a shock (she didn't notice the dark, dark figure by the side of the desk, slinking towards her)

"E-Excuse me," Ash started, but the woman on duty yelped loudly ("Eeeep!" she yelped, and she nearly rolled off her chair), again earning the attention of the other visitors, who shook their heads forlornly at 'how young people are, these days'.

Ash ignored the woman, who started heaving loudly, her billowy chest moving up and down, up and down. Almost alluring, until he whiffed the air and picked up the strong stench of sweat. He grimaced. "I would like to know where Misty Waterflower is...?"

"U-Uh, right, right. And you are?"

"Her...her fiancé," Ash stuttered.

The woman used her large, stout legs to push her office chair to a certain computer. She typed in a few words, and she yelled out, "Room 458!"

Again, he earned stares from everyone, but instead of ignoring, he turned to them and huffed, giving them an equally annoyed glare that screamed _if you ever go into Room 458, I will personally make sure that you don't get out of the room unharmed._

But no one really cared about a man in slacks and looked like he'd just woken up anyway.

"Thanks..." Ash muttered, flashing a smile, before he hastily made his way to Room 458.

* * *

"I'm gonna grab some drinks. Anyone want some?" Dawn announced suddenly. They had been talking about the pre-school when she popped the random question.

"Ooh, okay, I'd like a Coke!" Whitney yelled enthusiastically.

"Some coffee," Anabel muttered, and she winked, "I'm sure you know what type?"

"Right, okay. Coke, coffee, and for me...well, I don't know," Dawn laughed merrily. She looked at May, who was semi-conscious by then. "How about you, May?"

"Nghh..."

"Sorry? I can't hear you! You have to speak LOUDER!" Dawn yelled into the brunette's ear, causing her to wince. "Water?"

"NGH!" It sounded like a 'NO!', but Dawn didn't care.

"Okay, water it is, May!" Dawn joked, patting May's head. She heard a scowl from her friend, but Dawn didn't mind. As usual.

She strode out of the room, looking around for a vending machine of some sort. "Stupid hospital," she muttered under her breath before she turned left. Dawn was about to turn into the main hallway when she collided with a raven-haired man...

"Yeow!" Dawn yelped, and she stumbled back, looking extremely aghast. She stamped her foot. "Hey, watch it, mister!'

"R-Right, sorry," the man muttered, and he was about to run away when Dawn felt a bomb of realisation drop on Planet Dawn.

"Hey, 'scuse me, but do I know you?" Dawn asked, and the man halted in his tracks. She continued, nevertheless. "Because that cap of yours...seems pretty familiar."

* * *

_They were 15, and so in love with each other._

_"Here," the brunette girl shyly pushed the cap into the boy's hands, "happy birthday, Ash."_

_"W-Wha-? H-Hey, you didn't need to get me anything..." Ash whispered, and he smiled at the blushing girl._

_The brunette turned away from him. "I-I just thought you'd like it. Look at the logo..."_

_Ash raised an eyebrow, and he turned the cap around. "W-Woah! The Pokemon symbol! I love that game!" He immediately put it on clumsily, and then he turned the girl around gently to face him. "So how do I look, May?"_

_May looked at him, and grinned. "You look great! Just..." she pursed her lips as she adjusted the cap in a proper angle, slightly tilted up to reveal his sparkly auburn eyes and his huge, sincere grin. "There. Better. Well, happy birt-!"_

_She was abruptly cut off with a quick kiss on the lips. The sender grinned cheekily when he pulled away. "Your presence is the best birthday present I could ever get."

* * *

_

"U-Uh, no," Ash stuttered, "Y-You don't."

"Yes, I do!" Dawn gasped. "Oh, my goodness. Ash?"

* * *

**Woohoo. Yay! Done. Okay. **

**I like reviews. They are excellent birthday presents!  
**


	3. Go Away

Ash wasn't very sure how fate managed to reunite his ex-girlfriend's best friend with him at a hospital, of all places to meet. "Yeah. I'm Ash," he responded, eyeing her for some form of explosive reaction. Dawn had always been known to rattle off on an entirely different subject whenever there was a discussion; it was an endearing trait of hers ten years ago, and Ash found himself hoping that the trait hadn't disappeared.

Dawn beamed at him, her face brightening up almost instantly, and then she grabbed him at his shoulders. "Goodness, Ash! You look positively _wonderful_! How _are _you?"

She seemed genuine about her compliments, even as Ash gave himself a self-conscious lookover. Baggy sweatpants, a ratty shirt, sneakers, the same uncombed hair, slightly damp from his bath...he didn't seem like someone who looked _positively wonderful._"Fine, thanks," Ash tried to match her big smile, but when one's fiancee is in the hospital, no one would really expect a genuine smile.

The blue-haired woman didn't seem to notice at all; if she had sensed that he was itching to find Room 458, she didn't show it at all. "Aw, that's great, really!" she replied, flashing yet another grin that made Ash want to burn himself over his lack of sincerity. "We're just here visiting this random stranger May saw who got knocked down by a car, so I'll be off to deliver-"

"K-Knocked down?" Ash furrowed his eyebrows, trying to rack his brain for that phone conversation with the doctor who called. "By chance, is it Room 458?"

Dawn's eyes flashed with recognition. "Yep, that's the one, alright. You know her? They _did _mention someone related to her was coming...but I sort of got into selective listening mode, you know what I mean?" she gave a charming laugh that seemed aimed at herself.

"Um, yeah, where is it?"

"I'll take you there!"

* * *

May started to rinse her face, still feeling rather shaken up by the events thus far. She had to get back to the school, where the students' art drawings were, unblemished by the teacher's trusty red pen. "Why are we here again, really? We can leave, can't we?" she couldn't help but blurt out.

Anabel, who had been next to her, sighed. "Dawn wanted to wait for the woman to wake up. Crazy woman, that Dawn," she remarked, smiling at the thought of their overenthusiastic friend.

"Is she just hoping to hook up with the doctor, or genuinely worried for the patient?" May retorted, as she wiped her hands on the towel.

The purple-haired female shook her head, grinning. "More of the former."

The two of them exchanged amused glances, before they both headed out of the rest room. "I hope Dawn'll be back soon with our drinks..."

And naturally, May Maple got more than just her drink.

* * *

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Dawn chirped merrily, as Ash struggled to keep up. He rubbed at his wrists as he slumped on a chair, as Dawn obliviously walked off without him, towards her group of friends.

The raven-haired man couldn't help but sneak a peek. He was obscured from view by a wall, with a vending machine selling assorted snacks. "No cash," he muttered to himself, as he listened in.

"Dawn, when you said 'look what I found', I really hope you meant our drinks at a discounted price..." Anabel said worriedly, looking at her quizzically.

"Is that a pack of chips there?" Whitney screeched. Ash chortled; the two of them sounded the same, even after ten years.

The brunette who seemed vaguely familiar smiled. Ash couldn't help but marvel at how strikingly beautiful she was, in comparison to the other three. "Dawn, found _another _cute doctor?" she asked, and it was met with a chorus of laughter.

Her voice jolted him awake. That brunette...no wonder she seemed familiar.

Ash slumped back and sank to the pristine floor. Sure, May was pretty ten years ago. She was those small gems of the school; hiding her beauty behind and putting her studies above all else. Because of her serious exterior, people just labelled her as a nerd and she was perfectly fine with that, but Ash...he smiled at himself when he thought of the time when he first snuck into her school for kicks.

* * *

"_No, this is perfectly cozy, really," Ash dismissed Brendan's worry as he perched himself precariously on the fence. He was agile; on the basketball court and in school, with his shenanigans and what not._

_Dawn stared at admiringly at Ash. "You're good with balance, huh?" she remarked, grinning at her close friend._

_Brendan scoffed. "Too bad he can't even balance studies with...with THIS! At night, no less! We have a study group in fifteen minutes!" _

_Ash rolled his eyes. "Loosen up, Brendan. It's fun. And besides, gotta relax once in a while, right? College is far from now, you know!"_

_With a grunt he leapt over and dropped to the school field on the other side. He looked at Dawn and Brendan on the other side of the fence. "You do know this is trespassing, right?" Brendan questioned sceptically, looking at the girls' school that Ash had intruded upon nervously._

"_Relax. I'm just going to...take a look around." Ash looked around uncertainly, and then he finally nodded with conviction. "Yep! Gonna take a self-guided tour."_

_He turned and crossed the vast field, where hours ago, the female students were exercising and practising their cheering. Ash smiled wistfully; the girls at the field seemed more interested in getting his attention than exercising. That was during basketball practice, when he had strolled around the school premises and dried off the sweat._

_Calmly, he strode into the school building and let out a low whistle at the large, magnificent building. Sure, it was beautiful, even a little rustic, from the outside, but from where he was, it was evident that the school was architecturally beautiful inside out. _

_He walked along a large corridor, not bothering to mask his excitement; he had combed the surroundings earlier on and watched the teachers leave, so there was no need to worry. Security wasn't very stringent, so that just made it easier._

"_Um...excuse me." a girl's voice echoed through the once silent hallways and this caused the boy to jump._

_He gulped. "Um...yes?"_

"_I-I know you're not allowed here...but, by chance, do you take Biology?" the voice asked, as Ash slowly walked towards the source, which was somewhere in front._

"_I do." Ash entered the stairwell and jumped slightly at what he initially thought was an ethereal figure poring over her books. There was a feeble light shining over the brunette. Her glasses on the table gleamed. She had her hair bunched up messily and her fringe was shoved up with a hair band, causing the ends of her fringe to stick up, much like how Ash's hair was._

_She turned to him and the ghost of a smile appeared. "Can you help me? I'm sort of stuck on this question..."_

* * *

Ash gave a wistful sigh. After that, he started to sneak into the school regularly just to sit there and be completely useless; all he did was to offer a lame answer and she'd mysteriously figure everything out. He didn't even know her name until one day, he had gone in and saw her reading a book out of leisure; she informed him that her examinations were over, and after days of just sitting in silence she hadn't even asked for his name to thank him properly.

* * *

_He slowly strolled down the corridor and turned into the stairwell once again._

_Ash was met with a different sight this time; instead of the brunette sitting on a table with books piled like a barricade, she only had a simple sling bag and a book. He silently read the title – Perks of Being a Wallflower._

"_I figured you'd come, since you've been helping me," the girl smiled at him, and Ash couldn't help but flush slightly, "but then my examinations just finished today."_

"_W-What?" he uttered._

_The sweet brunette nodded, grinning. "And I thought that you'd come by again, so I made myself at home here, borrowed a few books here and there, and started to read them. I'm on my final book now; I returned the others just a while ago."_

"_Y-You waited...for me?" he asked incredulously, eyes widened. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by guilt; he must've been strange to her, just floating around a girls' school and randomly appearing. He wasn't even fantastic at Biology, but yet, something drew him every time he looked at the vast field._

_The brunette nodded. "After all these days just sitting with me, I just want to say thanks. For just keeping me company. I was getting nervous with my exam revision and all."_

_Ash couldn't help but smile. "Even when I'm horrid at Biology?"_

_She laughed, and nodded. "Of course. And we don't even know each others' name!" The brunette slid her book into her bag, stood up, and extended her hand to him. "I'm May."_

_Ash blinked, and then he smiled at her. "I'm Ash. And thank you for unknowingly helping me with Biology today."_

_May raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, that's good; all the best with it."_

_She picked up her bag and slowly made her way out of the stairwell. "I'm going out now. I guess you can go back to your school, right?"_

* * *

Ash asked her out for ice cream shortly after that and she gladly agreed.

"Where is he anyway?" Dawn asked aloud, and Ash gulped. Hurriedly he turned towards the vending machine, muttering to himself as he fumbled about his pockets for his wallet. As his hand crept to his jean pocket, he heard a motherly "there you are!" from Dawn and reluctantly, he left the vending machine and gave in to his childhood friend's insistent tug.

"I found him!" the blue-haired woman chirped.

May didn't look up from the magazine she just picked up. "Well that's great, Dawn, but please remember that-" she finally looked up and her throat closed at the sight of him.

Ash tried to say something but nothing coherent came out.

Whitney coughed. "Well!" she announced, "this is awkward!"

The brunette managed a weak smile. "Hello. It's been a while, hasn't it." She looked at him and forced a genial smile.

Ash nodded quietly. "You look good."

"I can't say the same for you, sadly," May replied, and this time, she smiled genuinely. "You look a mess."

He didn't even bat an eyelid. "I know. I ran out of home when I got the call."

When all four females sent him quizzical looks, he quickly explained himself. "Misty is my fiancee. They called me to come over."

* * *

May left the hospital in a rush. "I don't feel so good," she snapped, "so why can't I go home!"

Dawn scowled. "He's your friend too, May!" she shouted back in reply.

Anabel stopped Dawn from throwing herself at May and shoved her into the backseat of the car, as May sat in the passenger seat in front. Whitney took her place beside Dawn and sighed.

"You're just not over him yet!" Dawn snapped, "Don't be so unfair! I can't believe you just ran out! He may have a fiancee, but that doesn't change anything!"

May froze and glared straight in front, and Anabel shook her head. "Dawn, you _really _don't know the story, don't you? About-"

"_Don't say it, Anabel!_" the brunette hissed, as she crossed her arms, infuriated. Whitney just looked plain confused, Anabel was frustrated at the two of them, and Dawn felt indignant at how May treated the person who was once her best friend that she lost contact with.

May was feeling a mix of loss, sadness, happiness, disappointment, anger...she just felt utterly and completely broken. She had no idea why her ex-boyfriend could stir up such deep emotions.

They reached May's place first in silence, and May got out without so much of a goodbye. She stormed upstairs and chucked her bag by her heels, before slumping onto a couch and sobbing.

* * *

**Heck yes I updated after what, years?**


End file.
